Online to Reality
by kamajithehusky
Summary: Soarin' and Shining are both single, gay, and searching. They've never spoken in person before, but have made passes a few times. They've been talking online, and plan to meet, all close up and personal. (WARNING: If you are all about canon, then this story is not for you. In this story, Both Soarin' and Shining are gay, meaning Shining never got married, and etc.)
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Up

/-/  
/ Meeting Up/ Story: Online to Reality/ by kamajih/-/

- Chapter 1 -

Shining Armor was resting himself on a couch in the Golden Oak Library, accompanied by Twilight Sparkle and Spike. He sat there, with a laptop sitting on a coffee table directly in front of him, anxiously waiting for a message. The unicorn was still, aside from him kicking his hind legs back and forth, from the nervousness. He stared straight into the screen of the portable computer, which had an instant messenger application open. The white unicorn was messaging Soarin', the Pegasus. They had been intimate, at least they were over the internet. They never actually had a one-on-one before, so both of the two were shy, but Shining Armor much more than Soarin'. Shining Armor, being the captain of the Royal Guard, felt his sexual orientation was the ultimate betrayal to all of the Royal Guards, since most of them were manly, macho, and brave stallions. None of them would expect the captain to be some shy, sheepish, and self-conscious homosexual. So, because of this, he remained in the closet, at least to the majority of the public. The unicorn did indeed tell his sister, Twilight Sparkle, about it, and he even told Spike, the little dragon, even though the dragon had a small amount of trouble understanding what homosexuality was. Still, the little dragon felt trusted, and that made him feel good. Soarin', of course, already knew of the unicorn's orientation, considering the fact that the two have been talking to each other as if they were lovers, for a little over a month.

"Did he message you back yet?" Twilight Sparkle asked, as he plopped her rear onto the couch, next to her beloved brother.

"You've already asked me like, three times." Shining Armor replied, still staring at the screen.

"Staring at the computer is only going to make it seem slower," The purple Alicorn remarked. Shining looked over to Twilight, slightly annoyed, and left no response.

"Is he still waiting for that one guy to message him back?" Spike asked, as he approached Twilight and Shining, holding to small cups of tea.

"Yep." Twilight answered, as she held the cup of tea with her hooves, rather than using her magic. Spike offered the Unicorn the other cup of tea, but Shining turned down the offer. Spike shrugged, and set the cup of tea on the coffee table, next to the laptop. Just as the dragon did so, a two-toned beep sounded from the laptop, causing the Unicorn to slightly twitch his body in excitement, and nervousness.

"That's him!" Shining shouted calmly, as he motioned his head closer to the laptop screen.

"Is he on his way?" Twilight asked her brother.

"He's on his way!" Shining shouted calmly once again, kicking his hind legs at a faster rate now.

"Cool! Can I meet him too?" Spike said to the Unicorn with a smile, then asked Twilight if he could meed the Pegasus.

"Well, Spike, I thought we could go and.. Have a little.. Adventure in.. Ponyville." The Alicorn said to the dragon, trying to make an excuse to have him leave the library, so Shining and Soarin' will have their privacy on their first real date.

"Aww, that sounds boring! I wanted to meet him!" The dragon complained.

Twilight Sparkle looked over to her brother, as Spike did the same.

"Can he just say hi? Then we'll get out of your way." Twilight pleaded with her brother.

"Sure, I guess." Shining said, still kicking his hind legs back and forth.

"Sweet! I'll wait by the door!" Spike said, went on his way to the front door of the library.

There was a short silence between the two relatives. Twilight was examining her brother, now realizing how nervous he was.

"You going to be okay?" Twilight asked, in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." Shining responded.

"Are you sure? Because you look really nervous." Twilight remarked, with a slightly concerned look on her face.

Shining sighed loudly, and covered his face with his hooves.

"It's just... I've never done anything like this before.. With me being... You know.." Shining murmured, and rested his hooves back.

"I wish you'd accept yourself. You'd feel a lot better, you know." Twilight said to her brother warmly.

"I know, I'll come out.. Later." Shining insisted, and to his surprise, he heard the dragon shouting from down the stairs.

"He's here!" Spike shouted loudly.

"Oh gosh, do I still look real nervous?!" Shining asked quietly and worryingly, as he jumped off the couch quickly.

"Just relax, you're fine! I wouldn't expect somepony like you to be this nervous, I mean, you're the captain of the Royal Guard for Celestia's sake! You're tough!" Twilight whispered to her brother as she hopped off the couch as well.

"You're right, you're right, I'm tough. I can handle this." Shining said, in an attempt to boost his confidence.

"Hellooo?! I said he's here!" Spike shouted once again, thinking Twilight and Shining didn't hear the dragon.

"Er, coming!" Shining yelled back, and made his way down the stairs, with his sister trotting alongside him.

"Hey!" Shining said nervously, as he stood face to face with his online boyfriend. It was finally happening.

"Hiya! You're even cuter in person!" Soarin' admired the unicorn.

"Th-Thanks!" Shining replied, a faint blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"We were just about to head out. Make yourself at home, and feel free to help yourself with any snacks, or even some wine if you really wanted. My brother here will show you where everything is at. There are blankets for the both of you by the couch upstairs, for you to sleep with." Twilight explained.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon then, yeah?" Soarin' said, with a cheerful smile.

"Yep! We'll be back around eight or nine." Twilight said.

"What?! What are we gonna do during all that time?" Spike said, as Twilight gently shooed him out the door.

"Bye!" Twilight said, then closed the door behind her.

"What a beautiful home!" Soarin' remarked, looking all around the library, at the vast number of books.

"Well, I don't live here." Shining added, his cheeks still a bit red from earlier.

"I know, but still." Soarin' said, now looking at the white Unicorn.

"Oh." Shining mumbled.

"So.. Can you show me where we're sleeping?" Soarin' asked, with a smile on his face.

"Oh.. Yes, follow me." Shining answered, and began walking to the stairs, up them, and to the couch he had been resting on earlier, with Soarin' following right behind him.

"That's gonna be a tight fit, for us both to sleep on isn't it?" Soarin' mentioned, and giggled after.

"Huh? Oh, well, see, my sister doesn't really want us sleeping together.. You know, in her home." Shining said.

"Aww, I was really looking forward to sleeping with ya." Soarin' said, with a slight look of disappointment showing on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. Her house, her rules, you know?" Shining said, and forced an awkward laugh after.

"Yes, I suppose so." Soarin' said, as he jumped up the couch, and rested his back against the end of the couch, his head and back propped up slightly, and his arms and legs wide open, hinting the Unicorn to join him, and lay himself upon him, allowing him to wrap his arms around his mate. Shining, still feeling quite nervous, just calmly climbed up the couch, and sat in front of the Pegasus. This turned Soarin's smile into a faint look of sadness.

"Come here, hun." Soarin' said softly, as he waved his hooves towards himself, making another attempt to hold his lover.

"Okay," Shining murmured, and slowly rested his back on the Pegasus' belly and crotch, positioning himself to where Soarin's chin was just barely grazing Shining's hair. Of course, the Unicorn's head was ever so slightly tilted to the left, avoiding poking one of Soarin's eyes out.

Finally, Soarin wrapped his arms around his mate, and let out a slow sigh, through his nose. Shining could feel the warmth of Soarin's breathing, causing him to shiver a bit in nervousness. The feeling of warm, quiet, slow, and steady breathing going on Shining's body, especially on his neck, was quite a big turn on for the Unicorn. A few minutes of silence passed, and the Unicorn was finally calmed down, his arms and legs no longer trembling in shyness, but his limbs rather relaxed, still, and calm.

"I'm so glad I finally have you in my arms." Soarin' whispered.

"Me too." Shining whispered back, and let out a long sigh after.

"When you told me you've never been held properly like this, it broke my heart." Soarin' said, as he began to gently rub the Unicorn's belly with his right hoof.

"Oh, well.. You should feel better, now." Shining said, still feeling completely relaxed, almost to the point of falling asleep.

"I do. Now, my heart feels warm, and I feel so happy." Soarin' said, still rubbing the Unicorn's tummy.

"That's good." Shining replied, and couldn't help but make a big smile on his face. The Unicorn felt so relaxed, in fact, that he closed his eyes for just a few minutes, and fell asleep.

"How about you? How do you-" Soarin' began to speak, but then was able to stop himself from finishing his sentence, after he had realized that his boyfriend had fallen asleep in his arms. This made him feel very good, seeing his Unicorn boyfriend sleep in his own arms right before his eyes, made his heart sing. A big smile appeared on his face, and he just laid there, watching the Unicorn snooze.

Soarin' gave the Unicorn a few minutes to nap, and then proceeded to wake him up.

"Hey," Soarin whispered lovingly into his boyfriends ear.

"Hhhn.." Shining mumbled in his sleep.

"Shiiiniiing," Soarin' whispered in the Unicorn's ear once again, in an attempt to awaken him.

"Hmm?" Shining groaned, as he opened his eyes very slightly, finally awake.

"You fell asleep, silly." Soarin' said quietly, and then giggled after.

"Mmnh, sorry, I just.. I-I don't think I've ever been this comfy before.." Shining murmured, as he stretched his hind legs.

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Soarin' said, and giggled cutely once again.

"Mmhmm." Shining mumbled, now finding it difficult to fully awaken himself. They both sat silent for a moment, but then Soarin' began feeling uncomfortable, down by his crotch. His sheath had been bent on the full force of Shining's back, and it was beginning to feel slightly painful.

"Hold on," Soarin' said, as he gently lifted the Unicorn off of his stomach and crotch, now able to adjust his sheath accordingly, which he did just that, and fully rested the Unicorn back onto himself. Shining, on the other hand, had seen the general vicinity of where the Pegasus was fondling his hoof around at, and he realized that he was touching himself down there. It didn't matter if it wasn't for sexual reasons, and, in this case, it wasn't, but the Unicorn now had the image of Soarin' touching his own sheath floating around in his head now.

"Sorry about that. You know how it is." Soarin' said, and chuckled after.

"Heh, y-yeah." Shining stuttered, and chuckled awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence, and Soarin' had glanced down at Shining's face, and noticed his cheeks were red from blushing. Then, that's when Soarin' knew exactly what he was thinking about. He saw an opportunity, and took it. Even though he thought it was extremely disrespectful to have sexual interactions with somepony in there sisters home, he couldn't help himself. Besides, she was long gone at who knows where. They had hours to themselves, and Soarin' couldn't be happier.

So, with that, the Pegasus bent his neck, and leaned his head down, his maw directly parallel to the Unicorn's neck. The Pegasus began to nibble on Shining's neck, each nibble leaving a small trail of saliva behind. The Unicorn got tense, his limbs stiffened, and his heart began to race. Shining began to feel pleasured, causing a slight tingling sensation in his crotch. He knew what that meant, he knew what was coming next. Soarin took note of the Unicorn's reaction, and very slowly slid his warm, wet tongue from the top of his neck, to the bottom. He continued doing this, until he noticed the head of Shining's penis fully visible from his sheath, but still far from erect. The Unicorn's member still had quite some length to go until it was completely unraveled from his black sheath. Soarin stopped with the licking, and moved his head back to where it was, leaning it against the end of the couch. The Pegasus was now rubbing the area in between Shining's crotch, and leg, his hoof not even an inch away from Shining's private parts. The Unicorn's member still wasn't growing, though, that is, until he felt Soarin's member grow and grind against his back, into a full, rock hard erection. Shining's penis then fully unsheathed itself, and finally stood up all by itself, solid, sturdy, and throbbing.

"Ah.." Shining mumbled, as a few watery dribbles of pre dripped out onto his belly.

"Damn, you're soooo turned on right now." Soarin' said, and giggled.

"Please.. I.. I-I need to.. You know.." Shining murmured, breathing with his maw wide open.

"Mmhm, I know the drill, babe." Soarin' said, then bit his lip, admiring the amazing view of a stallions fully erect member, happily agreeing to milk the Unicorn.

"Th-Thank you, I-It's been so long.." Shining mumbled.

"Aw, look at it, it's so lonely," Soarin' said, and giggled at the sight of the Unicorn's throbbing, and leaking member. Shining's penis was just begging for attention, and it was adorable.

"Nnh.." Shining moaned, as Soarin' reached around to Shining's stiffened member, and began stroking it, slowly at first.

"So, how does it feel?" Soarin' whispered, and giggled after, still stroking the Unicorn's erected member.

"Mmnh.. I-It feels good.." Shining said, as he began to pant in pleasure.

"Yeah, I can tell. So this is the first time you've ever been touched down there, hmm?" Soarin' asked, as he began to stroke the Unicorn's member at a slightly faster rate.

"Y-Yeah." Shining answered, and started panting faster, almost at an identical pattern with Soarin's strokes.

"Well then, I expect to see an interesting finish!" Soarin said, and chuckled, his strokes now going a bit faster.

"W-Wait! Y-You're gonna make me.. All over myself..?" Shining asked, his heart racing, and member leaking.

"Yup!" Soarin said, and giggled.

"But what if.. Mmh.. What if it gets o-on the.. Couch..?" Shining asked, concerned.

"I'll clean up. It'll be fine, sweetie." Soarin' assured.

"Hnng..!" Shining moaned before he had a chance to speak, as the head of his penis flared, and a string of pre squirted out, onto his belly.

"Ooh, close?" Soarin' asked, and licked his lips, at the sight of a fully erected, flared equine penis.

"I.. I.. Aaah!" Shining yelped as he began to ejaculate, five strands of his warm, thick, and sticky semen shot out onto his tummy, and some splashed onto his own chin, causing a very small amount to slither into his maw.

"Sweeeeet release." Soarin' said, and laughed.

"Heh... Now I'm all.." Shining mumbled, still breathing a bit harshly.

"Messy?" Soarin' remarked, and giggled, as he gently pushed the Unicorn off of him, and slipped out from under the Unicorn, allowing himself to land gently on the floor, on his hooves.

"What are you doing?" Shining asked, his member now softening, as Soarin jumped back up on the couch, standing above the Unicorn, their members parallel to each other.

"I told ya I'd clean ya." Soarin said, as he slightly lowered himself, allowing his tongue to reach the Unicorn's body parts. The Pegasus began licking at all of the spots Shining's semen landed on, slurping up every bit of it, and happily swallowing it. Soarin' then began suckling on the head of the Unicorn's penis, gently closing his lips together on the head, squeezing it, making sure he got every drop of cum the Unicorn had to offer.

"A-Ah! That.. That feels really good.." Shining yelled.

"You mean when I squeeze the head?" Soarin' asked, after he took his maw off of the Unicorn's penis.

"Y-Yeah.. I-It almost felt like some was going to squirt out again.." Shining murmured.

"Well, that is kind of a thing for us stallions." Soarin said, and then stood back up, their mouths right across from each other, along with Soarin's rock hard member, right across from Shining's now almost fully shrunken member.

"You wanna taste?" Soarin' asked, as his stiff member stood just a few inches away from the Unicorn's muzzle. All the Pegasus had to do was thrust his hips forward just barely, and the Unicorn could wrap his maw around the head of Soarin's equine member.

"Uhh.." Shining stuttered.

"I mean, I gotta get you hard again for what we're gonna do next, and I figured you'd like to taste your first cock." Soarin' insisted, and giggled.

"Y-Yes.." Shining mumbled.

"Well all right then." Soarin' said and giggled, as he slowly moved his hips forward, poking his cock on Shining's lips. This made the Unicorn blush a deep scarlet red. Shining didn't really know how to start, the most experience he had with blowjobs was by watching videos online, but he had good idea of what to do first. So, with that, he began lapping his tongue at the very tip, like a cat lapping up water.

"Oohh.. You're gonna tease me, huh?" Soarin said, and chuckled after.

The Unicorn made a smile, and barely moved his whole head forward, with his muzzle wide open, allowing the entire head of the Pegasus' penis to enter his maw. He closed his mouth on it, and swirled his tongue around the head, as he slowly inched his head back and forward on Soarin's length.

"Damn... That tongue.." Soarin' mumbled, as he started to find it difficult to not thrust his hips back and forth. And the Unicorn didn't even notice, but what he was doing turned him on so much, that he had gained a full on erection once again.

"Hold up, boy." Soarin' said, causing the Unicorn to remove his maw from Soarin's member.

"Hmm?" Shining murmured, with a mixture of pre and saliva running down the side of his cheek, from his maw.

"You almost made me cum, I didn't want to just yet." Soarin explained.

"Why not?" Shining asked.

"Because, I wanted to do this," Soarin replied, as he lowered his whole body, pressing his member against the Unicorn's member.

"I-I didn't realize I was hard again." Shining mumbled, staring at their schlongs, which were now touching each other.

"I've always wanted to do this." Soarin' said, and giggled, as he began to thrust his hips slowly, causing his member to grind against Shining's member.

"Woah.." Shining moaned, feeling quite pleasured.

"Mmf, you like that?" Soarin' murmured, and began thrusting his hips faster, pressing them together harder.

"Uhn.. Th-That's so hot.." Shining stuttered and moaned. The Unicorn could only bite his lip to prevent him from moaning too loud.

"I wanna see you... You know.. D-Don't hold back, give it all you got.." Shining mumbled.

"You wanna see me what? Come on, I want to hear you say it." Soarin' replied, now grinding his member to Shining's at an even faster rate.

'I-I wanna see you cum.. I wanna see your load shoot out.." Shining said, then bit his lip once again, in response to the quick motions from the Pegasus.

"There ya go. You don't need to be shy, hun." Soarin' said as he began to pant, he was now thrusting his hips as fast as he could without tiring himself out.

"Nnn.. Hah.. Y-Your pre.." Shining moaned, noticing that the Pegasus had been leaking pre, making every grind a wet, smooth, and warm one.

"I know.. I'm about to burst..!" Soarin' groaned, he clenched his teeth together as his his member flared.

"Ga-ah!" Shining moaned and exclaimed, as Soarin's load shot right onto his horn, then the rest onto his belly.

Shlk! The Pegasus thrust his hips once more after his climax, causing Shining to squirt a small load of semen onto his belly. The Unicorn didn't shoot much, considering the fact that he just came a few minutes ago. Soarin sighed loudly, then easily collapsed onto the Unicorn, now resting his body on Shining. They were both still, both panting, but Soarin' more exhausted than Shining, since he was doing all the work there. They were still and silent for just a few minutes.

"Oh gosh, you're all messy again." Soarin' broke the silence, and laughed.

"That was.. Amazing..!" Shining said, and chuckled after.

"Oh heck yes, it was. But, there's no way I'm going to be able to completely clean you up, we'll have to take a shower." Soarin remarked, as he pushed himself up, now standing above the Unicorn, once again.

"Yeah, definitely." Shining said, and sighed a long sigh, his tongue sticking right out. Soarin giggled as a response to what the Unicorn said, and then hopped off the couch, landing on his hooves. Then, Shining slowly sat himself up, trying his best not to let any of their hot loads spill onto the cushions on the couch.

"Shit!" Shining yelled, noticing some of the Pegasus' load had leaked down from his crotch, and onto the cushions.

"It's fine, we'll scrub the cushions later, hun." Soarin' suggested.

"All right, yeah, we'll be fine." Shining said, still worrying a bit that his sister might actually find out they had sexual interactions on her own couch. The though of her finding out made him feel a bit sick inside, because, in the worst case scenario, she might actually lose all of her respect for her own brother.

Shining shrugged off the thought, and jumped off of the couch, and ran to the bathroom, trying his hardest not to let any of their loads drip onto the carpet, as well. Once they both made their way into the bathroom, Shining jumped right into the tub, and immediately turned the shower on, allowing even the cold water to run down his whole body.

"Soarin'?" Shining said, just as the Pegasus joined him in the tub.

"Yeah?" Soarin' said, and waved his head for a few seconds, as the water lightly trickled onto him.

"What do you think my sister will do.. If she finds out.. You know." Shining said, rather worryingly.

"You're gonna be fine, hun! You need to stop worrying! I'll make sure there is no trace of evidence left behind, all right?" Soarin' said, as he stood close to the Unicorn, allowing himself to get water on him too.

"But.. Technically.. Our DNA is on there.. Even if you can't see it." Shining said, still sounding quite worried about the whole situation.

"You're not regretting doing that stuff with me, are you?" Soarin' said, with a sort of sadness in his tone.

"No, of course not! That was probably... The happiest I've ever been... You know, doing that stuff with you. You're so sexy.." Shining shouted at first, but then lowered his tone quite a bit at the end.

"Hehe, well, thank you! It means a lot. I can also say, right back at ya!" Soarin' said, and flipped his hair, as if it were a natural response to somepony saying he was attractive.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I was so shy... Did I do okay..?" Shining asked.

"Oh please hun, you did wonderful." Soarin' said, and kissed the Unicorn on the cheek.

"Now just relax, and let the warm water run on your body. We'll be okay." Soarin' said, with a smile.

"Okay, okay." Shining said, and giggled after.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hot Shower

Online to Realityby kamajih

* * *

A Hot Shower

- Chapter 2 -

Shining made a smile on his face, and closed his eyes, enjoying the hot water running through his fur, forgetting for a moment that another wet stallion was standing right beside him, on the left of him. They were both silent, and motionless, until the Pegasus pressed his side against the Unicorn. The Unicorn opened his eyes and glanced over at the Pegasus, and giggled sweetly and lovingly, as if he were saying 'I love you too', but with just a simple giggle. Soon after, the small room was full of steam, and now at a highly heated temperature. They had been in the shower a little over five minutes now, and things were already getting hot and steamy, if you will. Even though they had both got off not more than six minutes ago, that didn't mean anything to the two, they were still starving for more. Shining, himself, had always been a real sucker for a male Pegasus. He admired their angelic form and gratitude, and ability to fly high, majestically in the skies, further away than any earth pony or Unicorn could ever go, without help, of course. It drove him crazy, when he would just talk to the Pegasus over the internet for over a month, every second of it, he was dying to meet him up close and personal. But, unfortunately, he was just too shy to invite him over, and he is currently still too shy to start anything, but that didn't stop him from staring at the Pegasus' stallionhood. Soarin', on the other hand, wasn't very picky with the stallion he would choose, but in his opinion, Shining Armor was a perfect pick for him. He admired his loyalty to the Royal Guard, and just loyalty overall. He was stunned by the form of the Unicorn's body, both his front and hind legs tough, and built solid, along with his plot. Soarin', though, wasn't _anywhere near_ as shy as the Unicorn. But, in a way, this turned him on. He loved the fact that he had the ability to make love, on the dominate side, to somepony who is the captain of the Royal Guard. He also really liked the fact that Shining's fur is completely white, but his genitalia is completely black, as if it were showing off all the time, always catching his eye.

"Cutie." Soarin' murmured quietly, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, both of them drenched in hot water.

"Hehe, thanks." Shining mumbled back, quietly, now with a smile on his face, once again. Shining looked over to Soarin, admiring his flowing, dark blue mane. He felt himself become rather calmed down from the comforting hot water spraying onto his body.

"I can't get over you, boy." Soarin' said, as he moved to the back end of the tub, standing right behind the Unicorn.

"Heh, what do you mean?" Shining asked, and chuckled a bit after, but he didn't move anything except his head, to look back at the Pegasus, since he was still washing himself off, considering the fact that he took _all_ of their loads, on his belly and other parts.

"I mean, you're just _so_ irresistible. I've always had a thing for the guards, and you're no exception. You're the full package!" Soarin' said, admiring the Unicorn's back side. He couldn't help but stare at the Unicorn's black balls, which the smooth skin of them were now soaked and glistening in the light, both from the sunlight from the window and from the light.

"Haha. Well, thank you, Soarin'." Shining said, and chuckled, now blushing a bit. All he could think about was his boyfriend, Soarin', just staring at his rear, and probably getting himself horny again. This made him feel a little nervous, knowing that somepony was getting sexually excited by just the looks of him, and to his surprise, it made him sexually excited as well. Before he even noticed, his penis was already almost fully unsheathed, and visible to Soarin's eyes, behind him.

"Mm, is that for me?" Soarin' asked sensually, as he slapped his already fully erect penis against his belly, causing a few drops of pre-cum to dribble out of his tip. Shining heard the sound of the Pegasus' member slap against his belly, only causing him to blush an even darker red, and tense up a bit. The Unicorn had always had a thing for watching other stallions belly-slapping, and just a few seconds after Soarin' did, the Unicorn's member fully unraveled from his sheath, and straightened out, now completely stiff.

Soarin' didn't react with a sound, but rather with something else. Something like, his tongue, which he used on the smooth, wet skin of the Unicorn's balls. Soarin' pressed his nose against Shining's orbs, taking in a deep breath, smelling the musky scent of a hard working, well built stallion's genitals. After Soarin' inhaled the scent of the Unicorn, he began lapping at the Unicorn's sack, enjoying himself as well, slapping his member against his belly, every few seconds, causing the head to flare prematurely to what he was about to do.

"A-Are you.. Slapping your dick against your belly?" Shining asked, after he huffed out a long sigh.

"Yeah, why?" Soarin' asked, with a small chuckle after.

"B-Because I've got a-a funny story about that." Shining said, still standing still.

"Oh? Do tell." Soarin' said, as he lifted his head up from the Unicorn's nuts.

"W-Well... A few months ago, when I was back at home up in Canterlot, after a brief meeting with a few of the guards.. M-Me and this one stallion, both ducked into a room full of showers, but me and the other stallion were far apart, see.. But when I was done, when I walked out of the showers, to the lockers, I couldn't help myself and I.." Shining paused.

"You peeked at him, didn't ya?" Soarin' asked, and laughed after.

"Y-Yeah.. I-I couldn't help it!" Shining assured, looking back at the Pegasus.

"Tsk, tsk. Naughty unicorn." Soarin' remarked, and chuckled softly.

"Anyway, I peeked.. And I noticed, he was.. You know, and I ended up staring at him, frozen, eventually watching him blow his load all over the floor.. I-I was _sooo_ turned on, and I-I didn't even realize I was staring, u-until I heard the door.. I-It was another one of the guards, heading to the showers." Shining continued, but then stopped.

"Did he catch you?" Soarin' asked, finding himself very interested in the short story his boyfriend was telling.

"Nope, when I heard the door I was looking in his direction, so it didn't look obvious that I was.. Staring." Shining explained.

"You didn't get hard from watching him?" Soarin' said, teasingly. Funnily though, both of their cocks still were hard as rocks.

"Oh, yeah, I-I was hard, but luckily, I was wearing one of the assigned uniforms. The angle I was standing, it wasn't possible to see my dick." Shining said, and found himself laughing at his own story. Soarin' too, shared a laugh with his beloved boyfriend.

"Cute, cute, cute. Maybe sometime I'll let you watch me, sometime!" Soarin' said and laughed.

"Oh, gosh.. I-I'd like that." Shining remarked, in a quiet tone.

"I think you'll like this, too." Soarin' mentioned, as he leaned his head over to the side of the tub, and opened a bottle of shampoo with his teeth.

"Y-You're gonna wash me?" Shining asked, still standing still and forward, but looking back curiously at the Pegasus.

"You could say that. Just a certain part, though." Soarin' said, as he stood on his hind legs for just a few moments, allowing him to squirt out a decent amount of shampoo onto the rim of the Unicorn's tail hole. This caused the Unicorn to flinch and yelp lightly.

"Aah! W-We're doing this now?!" Shining yelped at the Pegasus, his eyes widened, surprised.

"I don't see why not, cutie. You're all wet, you're lubricated, and my dick is hard as fuck! Besides, I promise to go easy on ya, I know it's your first time." Soarin' said, his member throbbing and dripping in excitement.

"_Pleeaase_ go slow.." Shining pleaded, and before he knew it, the Pegasus had already climbed up onto him, Soarin's front hooves on his shoulders, and Soarin's penis, pressing against his virgin hole.

"I'm flared, so it'll hurt going in.. But after that, it'll be bliss. Just relax, honey." Soarin' whispered into the Unicorn's ear.

"O-Okay." Shining replied, now feeling pressure going onto his hole, which was Soarin's member, now pressing up harder against it. Although, it wouldn't go in with just a gentle push, so Soarin' had to give it one, hard shove. Which he did exactly that.

"Aah!" Shining yelped in pain, as the massive flare of Soarin's penis made it's way into the virgins hole. Even lubed and slick with plenty of shampoo, the flare still caused pain going in.

"Nnhn.. The more tense you are, the tighter you'll be!" Soarin' groaned, as he pushed his member in further, half of it now devoured by the Unicorn's hole.

"Gah.. I-I can't help it.." Shining yelped and mumbled, his body tensed up, causing his anus to clench tightly against the Pegasus' member.

"Woo boy.. You really are tight!" Soarin' moaned, pressing his member in now as far as it could go, spraying a watery like pre-cum in the process, making each move a little bit easier for the Unicorn.

"Hnng..." Shining moaned and mumbled, as the Pegasus slid the shaft of his member a few inches out, flare still devoured by the Unicorn's hole, then shoving it back in, then finally in a constant back-and-forth motion.

"Hah... You alright hun?" Soarin' asked his boyfriend, while still sliding his cock back and forth in and out of the Unicorn's now stretched, and sore hole.

"Y-Yeah..." Shining moaned, now finally feeling the pleasure and bliss the Pegasus had told him about. His own member was now flared, even though it wasn't receiving any attention. The feeling was just so good, and the energy coming off of the Pegasus was just mesmerizing. Soarin' was now thrusting his hips as fast as he could, moaning, and making the Unicorn yelp in pleasure, while Soarin' himself was itching for an orgasm. The Unicorn's anus didn't disappoint, though, Soarin' soon found himself spraying a hot load of his stallion semen into the Unicorn's anus, his whole dick pulsing strongly inside with each squirt of cum.

"Nnyaa..!" Shining yelped once again, as his load sprayed onto the bottom of the tub from his flared, throbbing penis.

"Okay boy, I'm coming out!" Soarin' groaned as he slowly pulled his now flaccid, unflared, but still fully unsheathed member out of the Unicorn's anus. Soarin's penis flaccidly flopped out of the Unicorn's hole, while his still warm load poured out of Shining's tail hole.

"Hnn!" Soarin' moaned calmly, as a few more shots of cum squirted out of his flaccid member, which was pointing straight down at the floor of the tub.

"Aah.." Shining groaned, breathing hard, and eyes watering.

"You okay, big guy?" Soarin' said calmly to his boyfriend, while still holding himself up on the Unicorn's shoulders.

"Y-Yeah.. That was the best orgasm.. I-I've ever felt.." Shining responded, with a deep breath at each pause.

"Me too." Soarin' replied, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, before he hopped off of the Unicorn.

"Heh.. I just realized, the water is kinda cold now.." Shining said, and giggled, now realizing how into the moment he was.

"Haha, yeah. Go ahead and turn it off." Soarin' said, as he hopped out from the tub, and onto the rug right next to the tub.

"Yeah, I'm already clean back there." Shining said, now breathing calmly. He then pushed the knob on the shower inwards, turning it off, then hopped out onto the rug, next to the Pegasus.

"That was nice." Soarin' said, as he threw a towel onto himself, his member now completely hidden back into it's sheath.

"Mmhm." Shining murmured, as he used his magic to easily and precisely wrap a towel around himself, and then nuzzled his boyfriend, cheek to cheek.

"I knew you'd like it." Soarin' said, teasingly.

"Heh, yeah." Shining replied.

"You _loved_ it." Soarin' said, teasing again.

"Hehe, shut up." Shining said sarcastically, and with a smile.

A couple minutes passed, as the two stallions stood next to each other, drying themselves off.

"You dried up yet?" Shining asked the Pegasus. Shining was able to dry himself off faster, since he could use his magic to move the towel around, while the Pegasus couldn't.

"Yeah, good enough." Soarin' answered, and threw the towel off of himself, as did his boyfriend. Both Shining and Soarin' stood there, completely still, just staring at each other awkwardly.

"Uh.. You can go ahead, I gotta pee. I've always gotta pee after I cum, for some reason." Soarin' broke the silence.

"Oh, well, I gotta pee too, though." Shining remarked.

"Oh, well you can wait, 'cause I'm not waiting, I gotta _go._" Soarin' said, and trotted to the toilet. This toilet had been designed to allow the stallion to place his hooves on the top of it, making him stand up almost all the way, while the stallion's crotch would be right above the toilet bowl. So, Soarin' placed his hooves at the top, and stood for a second, as just the tip of his member slid out of it's sheath, and a stream of piss began spraying out of his member, and into the water of the toilet. Shining stood there, feeling very awkward about what was happening. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, just knowing that somepony was urinating into a toilet literally just a few feet away from himself. It was natural though, and they were both males, so it shouldn't have bothered him, really. Although, he couldn't help but stare at the Pegasus' pissing member.

"What, you're gonna watch me pee too?" Soarin' said and laughed, as his stream died down, and finally ended.

"Uh.. N-No, I-I just.. Derped out for a second, sorry." Shining replied, as Soarin' flushed the toilet.

"Haha, it's fine, I don't really care, it's just piss. Besides, how could I stop you from staring at my dick?" Soarin' teased, and giggled after.

"Ha-ha, funny." Shining said, and giggled with his boyfriend.

"You're gonna tease me about that now, aren't you?" Shining asked Soarin', as he washed his hooves in the sink, even though he didn't even touch himself while he urinated.

"Hehe, yes." Soarin' said, and chuckled a bit.

There was an awkward silence. Just like before, the two were just standing still, staring at each other.

"I'm gonna pee now." Shining said, and waited for the Pegasus to leave the bathroom.

"You're not comfortable peeing next to me?" Soain' teased.

"No, I just don't think I could go with somepony watching." Shining said, still waiting for his boyfriend to leave the room.

"Haha, I know, I was just teasin'." Soarin' said, and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving the Unicorn in peace.

A minute passed, and Shining left the bathroom, turning off the light as he left, and walked over to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"So your sister's got a lot of books, huh?" Soarin' said, while he wiped a few parts of the couch down with a towel he brought from the bathroom, trying to get as much of their mess he could as possible, using his hooves of course. Once he stopped, he didn't even realize he had missed a small spot, but fortunately for them, it wasn't very noticeable. Or was it?

"Yeah, she's got a book about... Well, _everything._" Shining said, while Soarin' threw the towel onto the floor, with an intent to pick it up and put it in the dirty laundry hamper sometime later.

"Wanna check it out?" Soarin' asked.

"Sure." Shining answered. So, with that, they both made their way down the stairs, into the main library, both looking in all directions around them, admiring the staggering view of the vast number of books that were stacked upon each other.

"Wow. Wonder how long it took to build up _this_ collection." Soarin' remarked, now looking at the Unicorn.

"Years, definitely. Every time I visited, there would always be more and more." Shining said, now looking at the Pegasus.

"Damn, all these books belonging to _just_ your sister." Soarin' mentioned, now looking upwards towards the ceiling.

"Yep. Sometimes she spends all night just reading them." Shining said, just as the front door opened, and weirdly, it was his sister, Twilight, with a frustrated look on her face.

"Oh, Twilight? What are you doing here?" Shining said, in a slightly worried tone.

"Okay, you're not going to believe this." Twilight began.

"What is it?" Shining asked, Soarin' still silent.

"So, me, Spike, and my friends were eating this fancy bread at the cafe, and we were debating on whether I'd pay or somepony else, so I was like 'Don't worry, I've got some extra bits' and then I realized, I forgot them here! So I had to come _all the way_ back!" Twilight explained herself.

"Where's Spike?" Shining asked his sister.

"He's at the cafe, with the others." Twilight answered her brother.

"Oh, I see." Shining said, and glanced over at Soarin', curious to what he was doing. Soarin' wasn't doing anything, just standing silent, listening to a brother and sister talk.

"So, how are you guys doing? What have you been up to?" Twilight asked, and at the second question, Shining widened his eyes just a little bit, now trying to make up something that they were doing, that wasn't inappropriate.

"Well-"

"We were just sitting, and talking about ourselves, you know, getting to know each other. I'll be honest, though, we did kiss." Soarin' interrupted his boyfriend.

"_Soarin'!_" Shining quietly yelled at the Pegasus, now worrying that Soarin' was actually going to tell Twilight Sparkle what they had really been up to.

"Hey, I'm _not going to lie_ to your sister, Shining." Soarin' said, and quickly winked at his boyfriend. Luckily, Twilight didn't catch the wink.

"Haha, that's fine, as long as you don't like, make out and get slobber all over my couch!" Twilight said sarcastically, and they all three laughed, but Shining's laugh was more of a nervous, forced laugh.

"That's good, me and Shining were just checking out all of these books." Soarin' said.

"That's fine too, just _please_ make sure you put them back where you got them." Twilight said.

"Don't worry, we will." Soarin' assured Twilight.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to go grab what I need, and I'll be on my way, again." Twilight said, and chuckled after.

"All right." Both Shining and Soarin' said, at the same time.


End file.
